


The Potter-Black Heir

by PolarisAriesBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Harry is reborn, Lord Potter, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Mpreg, Politics, Pureblood Culture, Romance, Slash, The Black Alliance, The Potter Alliance, The Potter-Black Heir, lord black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisAriesBlack/pseuds/PolarisAriesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's hit with the killing curse at the Final Battle instead of going to Kings Cross time rewrites itself. In 1977, Sirius is in a situation where his best friend James will have to pick between himself and Lily. The war wages on outside of Hogwarts and sides are being chosen. Now he not only has to protect his friends and him but the baby that depends on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By Polaris Aries Black

The Potter-Black Heir

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Banner created by don'tcallmeLeeLee._

/ / / / /

"Avada Kedavra!" A high and cruel voice shouted.

A bright emerald green light sprung from the wand and filled Harry's vision. The teen stood tall watching as it came closer wanting to not show them how scared he truly was. Time seemed to slow down giving him the time to think he would finally see his family that he had lost. It made a smile appear on his face. He was ready to leave everything behind and be with his parents, Sirius, and Remus. The fear he felt moments ago no longer plagued him.

The last thought Harry had was wondering what life would have been like if things had been different.

He didn't know this, but he would find out his answer and things would change. Harry would gain back his memories soon, but he would be the son of Sirius and James. That small difference would create a chain of events which could either save the wizarding world or be its downfall.

/ / / / /

Sirius had barely sat up in bed before he felt the all too familiar rolling of his stomach. He threw off the covers and bolted for the bathroom not caring that James was in the shower. Not like he hadn't seen it all before, but those thoughts were put out of his mind as he threw up everything that had been in his stomach. A wet hand gathered up his shoulder length hair and he felt the other equaling soaking hand rub his pajama clad back.

When he couldn't vomit anymore he sat back on his heels trying very hard not to let being nauseous get to him again. The hands left his body and the husky voice of his best friend broke the sudden quiet of the room.

"Still feeling sick, Pads? Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey," James said as he helped Sirius back onto his feet and flushing the toilet for him.

"I'll think about it," he responded to which James rolled his eyes.

"Sure you will, Padfoot."

James left the bathroom leaving Sirius to brush his teeth. While going through his morning routine his mind wandered to his sickness. It had been recent and now he was really starting to think about going to the hospital wing since it hadn't let up at all. But he hated going to see Madame Pomfrey. He would deal with this for a little longer and if nothing changed then he would make the trip there.

The moment he left the bathroom he looked to where Remus was sitting on his bed reading his Charms textbook. "Sirius, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Okay," he answered pulling his hair into a low ponytail.

They left the dorm together and walked down the stairs into the common room after they grabbed their book bags. "What did you want to talk about Moony?" He did notice that his friend had a very serious expression on his face. Remus grabbed his hand stopping from going through the portrait entrance.

"You need to go see Madame Pomfrey. I think there is something... going on… with you." Remus said his green eyes imploring Sirius to following his advice.

He sighed and knew that he would give in because Moony wouldn't say something unless he truly meant it. It may also explain why his werewolf best friend had taken to casually sniffing the space around Sirius with the expression of confusion on his face. The grim animagus had never thought anything of it, but now he wondered what in his scent made Moony look at him like that.

"Alright, alright, I'll go to the hospital wing. I'll go after breakfast." Sirius grimaced at the thought hoping he'd be able to eat and keep it down. He really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. He missed the knowing look Remus shot him as they finally made their way down to the Great Hall.

/ / / / /

After a very unappetizing breakfast and trying to keep down what little food he was able to consume he walked in through the doors leading into the hospital. The mediwitch was quick to spot him from where she was arranging potions on shelves. He was feeling a little sick so he couldn't be his usual charming self.

"What have you gotten into this time?" She muttered mostly to herself, but still loud enough for Sirius to hear making a small smirk appear on his face. It vanished when his stomach felt like it was rolling around and he sank down on the bed nearest him taking in a deep calming breath.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over him scanning him while he tried to stem the nausea. "What are your symptoms?"

"Well I've been vomiting a lot, and I've been strangely tired lately." Sirius frowned as he tried to recall all that was going on with him, but those were the only things coming to mind. He looked back at the mediwitch to see a knowing expression on her face.

"There is one test I'd like to try, Mr. Black."

"What is it?"

She shook her head waving her wand while muttering a spell Sirius didn't hear. A bright white glow surrounded him and shifted to a soft sky blue color around his abdomen. Madame Pomfrey gave an unsurprised look at the test she had done.

"Am I sick?" Sirius said looking up after the glow died away.

"Mr. Black I am just going to say this right out." Her lips pursed and then she delivered news that changed everything. "You're pregnant."

Sirius' eyes widened as his jaw dropped. It took him a moment to respond. "You're joking."

"I'm afraid not."

"I know it's possible. I mean every pureblood knows this, but it's so rare for a male to become pregnant." He said in a voice full of shock.

"You are correct," she said. "Now I will have to inform the Headmaster about this."

"Wait! I- I need time to digest this."

"He's the Headmaster I have to inform him." She frowned in disapproval.

"I know, but can't I have some time to digest this information? I have to let J- I mean the father know too." Sirius knew it was impossible to have an abortion, because he had not been raped. The wizarding was small enough and it was against the law to terminate a pregnancy unless there were certain circumstances allowing for it. Even then it was strongly discouraged. He wouldn't do it to his and James child even if it was possible. This baby was a part of them and he couldn't hate it. It wasn't to blame for anything. James and him should have been more careful, but Sirius hadn't thought he could get pregnant.

After getting the mediwitch to promise not to tell anyone about his pregnancy at least until he could tell James, he left the hospital wing to go to his first class. He was lost in the thoughts of what he was supposed to do now. James had finally been able to get Lily to agree to go out with him, and now Sirius was going to bring him down with the news. Maybe he should tell him that he would raise the baby by himself. He didn't want his best friend to resent him for making him break it off with the girl of his dreams. The two of them were so good for each other and he didn't want to be the cause of their break up. He sighed trying not to let his hormones take over him and he decided he would do this by himself. There was no need to drive the two apart when it was obvious they were meant to be.

/ / / / /

Orion felt a tug on his magic that felt so similar to when a new name appeared on the tapestry. Immediately he left his study heading to the library. It was probably letting him know that Bellatrix is with child because she was married to Rodolphus, but something was telling him that he better check. Once he was in the library he looked at all the names listed and found Bellatrix's, but there was nothing under her name which meant that it wasn't her.

His eyes honed in under Sirius' name since he had restored the name as he had never disowned him. Walburga was off in France so he didn't feel the need to have his son's name burnt off. There was a bud under his name where the child's name would eventually be. It looked like Sirius was the bearer. Orion hadn't even thought to get him tested as not many males were able to bear children. The father didn't show up because they had not married.

Orion called Kreacher to get his new robes set out. He would be going to the school to demand to see his son. He would get his answers even if he had to drag it out of Sirius.

/ / / / /

"James, we need to talk," Sirius said tugging on his best friend's sleeve and pulling him toward an abandoned classroom. He threw up silencing charms so that no one could over hear what was about to be said.

"Paranoid much, Pads?" James grinned seating himself on top of the teacher's desk.

"What I am about to say can't be overheard," he said fidgeting where he had taken to leaning against the same desk his best friend and sometimes lover sat. They had been together a few times this year and one time they weren't very careful resulting in Sirius' problem. James had finally gotten the girl he was pining over so they had broken it off.

But now Sirius found out he was two months pregnant and the only person who he had been with was right next to him. He didn't know what he was going to do. That morning he finally went to see Madame Pomfrey and found out the news that changed his whole life. He was in his seventh year and he was pregnant. She had promised she wouldn't tell anyone but if he didn't inform the headmaster before tomorrow then she would be doing it.

"So what's got you all jumpy?"

James was so carefree and he really didn't want to bring him down with this news. He had to remind himself that Prongs deserved to know and it would be better to get it over with like ripping off a band aid.

"I'm pregnant," Sirius said only to be met with complete silence.

James had literally frozen where he had been sitting. Sirius got up and began to pace back and forth in front of the desk waiting for some kind of reaction from James.

"Look, I know you're with Lily, so I get that you won't want to be there for the baby. I won't hold it against you. I am keeping it no matter what you say just to let you know. Please don't say that you want to be with me since we both know how much you love Lily. After graduation I'll leave and go away and you can be happy." Sirius rambled his breathing speeding up and he totally felt his stomach begin to rebel. He stopped talking when he felt warm hands on his shoulders turning him towards James. The feeling of tears welling in his eyes made him breathe in sharply to hold them back. Fucking hormones!

"Sirius, I don't know what to say to be honest." His friend tightened his hold on him.

"You don't have to say anything. I already know how you feel."

"No you don't Padfoot," James said letting him go and his gaze went out the window looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts. "I mean we didn't plan for this to happen. I'm with Lily."

"I know," Sirius wiped at his eyes trying to be discreet but James noticed and pulled his body flush against James' slightly taller broader frame.

"It's going to be okay, Pads, we'll figure something out."

"I'm sorry," he murmured into Prongs' neck trying to hold the tears at bay but they still silently rolled down his cheeks. Oh how he hated the hormones.

"It's not just your fault. I mean it takes two to tango, right? I was just as careless as you." James said pulling away to wipe away his best friend's tears. "So are you and the baby okay?"

"Yeah we're okay. I'm two months along."

"No wonder you've been as sick as a dog." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh shut up!" Sirius lightly shoved at him.

"Come on, let's go we have to get to dinner."

"What are you going to do about Lily?"

James grimaced. "I don't know, but don't worry I will be there for our baby. Although I'm pretty sure my parents will want me to marry you. I'd like our child to inherit and that's the only way he would be able to." He looked troubled and it hurt Sirius to know that this was messing up both of their lives.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said again knowing he'd probably be saying it for a long time.

"I know," James took his hand and squeezed before letting go. "I'm sorry too. I know that you probably didn't want to end up knocked up."

Sirius shook his head. "No I didn't want be in this situation."

"Stop apologizing then because then I feel like I have to as well."

They were barely at the entrance of the Great Hall before Professor McGonagall stopped them. She looked annoyed but in her brisk voice she told them to go to the Headmaster's office and that he enjoyed chocolate frogs this time of year.

As they made their way to the Headmaster's office they didn't know just how much their lives were going to change. The wheels of time and fate were now moving in a direction different to what it had been before.


	2. Chapter 2

The Potter-Black Heir

Chapter 2

/ / / / /

"Chocolate frogs," James spoke the password to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. The feeling of dread was welling up inside him. By the way Sirius was fidgeting he knew that he wasn't the only one to be nervous. He could guess why Professor Dumbledore called them to his office. His Dad had most likely felt the change in the family tree just as Sirius' Father would have if he had not disowned his son. Although it might still be possible for Orion to be notified even if his son was blasted from the family for being a blood traitor. He didn't want to see his Dad's disappointed face, but James knew that he would help arrange for their bonding. It was imperative that they do before the baby was born so he would be considered legitimate.

And the baby was most definitely a boy. The fact that two Most Noble and Ancient Houses were uniting magic would demand the pregnancy would have to be a male born into the family to be the heir to the two prominent families. If they were to have any other children, not that James was giving it too much thought, they would most likely still have only boys. He was an only child so he needed to provide males so they could continue on their line. Family magic worked in a way to try to ensure the survival of important purebloods of their station. The ride up the moving staircase was spent in silence. Before knocking on the door James reached behind him to squeeze his best friend's hand reassuring Sirius with just his touch. He took a deep breath in and knocked firmly onto the door.

"Enter," Professor Dumbledore called out.

He opened the door and stepped inside to see both his Father and Lord Black seated in chairs in front of the large desk of the Headmaster. James had been in the office so many times before this day, and so he didn't pay any attention to the many instruments that were whirling or giving off puffs of smoke spread out around the office. His attention was split on the neutral face of Orion Black and the frown his Dad gave him. He knew in that moment he had disappointed him, but he wouldn't be read the riot act because they were out in public.

"Hello boys," Dumbledore greeted them with a gentle smile on his face giving nothing away with his true emotions. "It seems we have a bit of a problem."

Charlus snorted before addressing James. "Son, I am very disappointed in you for not being careful and we will be talking about punishments when you come home for the winter holidays. I expected more of you James."

He hung his head.

"Sirius, I have called our family healer to Grimmauld Place to confirm the pregnancy and to check the health of both you and the baby." Orion continued before Sirius could reply to that. "We will continue this discussion when we are at home." After all Orion was a very private man and would not have this conversation in place other than his home. It didn't help he loathed the Headmaster. "Lord Potter and his son will be coming with us."

"I thought I was disowned," Sirius said. "And I sure as hell won't going to back to Grimmauld." He protested.

"You will because as your Patriarch I am ordering to do so and you will not fight me on this." They all could feel the magic invoking his order. Sirius shoulders tensed as he tried to fight the order, but it was useless and they all knew it.

"Come on Siri," James said grabbing a hold of Sirius' hand not caring that the three adults were in front of him. "I'll be there too. We should check and make sure the baby's okay." He gave a small tug and Sirius stepped forward. The mutinous expression on his face was not lost on anyone there. Lord Black's gray eyes swept over the both of them before making his way to the fireplace and flooing to Grimmauld Place.

"Arsehole," Sirius muttered once Orion was whisked away.

Charlus cleared his throat, but Sirius didn't apologize for his language. "After you," he motioned for the two young men to go before him.

"I'll go first," James told Sirius. He didn't want his best friend to worry about being alone with Orion knowing how uncomfortable he would be. "Grimmauld Place!" He called after throwing a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace.

He stepped gracefully out of the fireplace into the home Sirius had grown up in. In the sitting room there was already a transfigured hospital bed and the healer was busy talking with Lord Black. Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace next. James went to catch him, but Sirius pushed him away as he threw up once more in a conjured bucket the healer had already set aside by the fireplace. He was quick to pull his hair away from Siri's face and rub his back soothingly. When Sirius was finished emptying out his lunch he leaned against James chest trying to catch his breath. Charlus was quick to vanish the mess and conjuring a cup filled with water so that he could rinse his mouth.

"Ugh," Sirius groaned. He couldn't even find himself to be upset at being in the home where he had a terrible childhood. The world wouldn't stop spinning. Maybe after the nausea ebbed away he could get back to being angry at the fact he was in a place he swore never to return to.

"Here come lay down. You will feel much better." Healer Davis said as he motioned James to guide Sirius to the hospital bed. Once Sirius was lying down on it and breathing a little easier they got down to business. Orion and Charlus stood off to one side as James stood next to the bed. He was a little awkward not really knowing what to do.

"Now Mr. Black, I am going to do a couple scans to check the health of both yourself and the baby." Healer Davis said sliding his wand from the holster on his forearm and started a series of scans on his patient. It was a few minutes later when the scans were finished and the healer began to make notes for Sirius' file. "Your magic is doing its job of supporting the fetus and it's created a magical womb for it." He looked towards James at the next thing he said. "It would be preferable for you to be near Mr. Black as much as possible so you can help support the child with your own magic so the baby doesn't exhaust Sirius' so much."

"Of course Healer," James agreed easily. It wouldn't be too hard because Sirius and him were pretty much attached at the hip. He was resolutely doing his best not to think of Lily, but knew he would have to tell her soon. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind he once more focused on what the healer was saying.

"I am going to give you prenatal potions, however I won't be able to give you anything for the morning sickness. The anti-nausea potion is dangerous to take during a pregnancy, but I will recommend a list of books that will give you tips and what to expect in a male pregnancy. Now we will check the baby's heartbeat." Healer Davis once more waved his wand.

A whooshing sound filled the room capturing everyone's attention. It had to be the best thing James had heard and he shared a goofy grin with Sirius. And the most frightening because it made this real and being a Father especially at his age was scary. This wasn't one of his pranks and the seriousness of this hit him more now than when his best friend had first told him. The need to step up and take responsibility filled him. James knew that he would do anything for the little baby that existed because of him.

No matter what he would protect his family. When James gave his loyalty, like all Potters before him, it was forever. No one messed with what the Potters claimed as theirs. Just like no one dared cross the Blacks for they were just as possessive as the Potters and even more vicious to their enemies. And James came from both families though he looked so much like a Potter that some people forgot the fact he was as much of a Black as he was a Potter. He looked over at his Dad and Orion to see their expressions.

His Father smiled warmly at him for the first time that day. Lord Black had a neutral expression on his face but his stormy gray eyes betrayed him showing his pleasure at the sound of the baby's heartbeat. Family was everything to both men and though they showed it in different ways they still would do anything for their children. This baby was going to have the best protection and would be so loved by all.

All four men vowed silently to do all they could to make sure their heir succeeded and do everything to help stop the war. If the Dark Lord and his band of followers so much as looked wrongly at him they would rue the day they pissed off both the Blacks and Potters. After all unlike Arcturus the previous Lord Black, Orion did not support the Dark Lord. His wife was the one trying to raise their sons to be Death Eaters. Now that he had been made Patriarch he would use his power to protect his sons from all that threatened them and he would especially keep his first grandson safe.

/ / / / /

December 4th, 1977 – Griphook's Office, Gringotts Bank

Lord Potter arrived into the ornate office of the account manager of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. They were sitting at a circular table with the manager of the Black Family also in attendance. Both Ragnok and Griphook's clans had overseen their accounts for generations. Lord Black looked regal in a set of black and silver custom made robes. His shoulder length ebony hair pulled back in a low ponytail and his gray eyes closed off from any emotions. It was clear that Sirius had gotten his looks from his Father as they looked eerily alike. Just like Regulus looked like Orion.

Charlus Potter took a seat next to Lord Black. He was wearing blue robes with the Potter crest upon his breast just like Orion had his own house crest on his robes. The Potter Lord had the cursed hair all of his family had but his looked like it was meant to be windswept as he used a spell on it to make it look that way. His brown eyes focused on the goblins in front of him.

Although the two Lords were family due to Charlus' marriage with Dorea who was a Black before marrying him, but they were still on opposite sides of the political field. They were known to vote against each other. On rare, very rare, occasions when they did agree on something it was always passed through. Both the Houses were renowned and one of the few families that were still around from before the Ministry had even been created. There were only six Most Noble and Ancient Houses left. All other lines became extinct or were stripped of their titles. The Potters and Longbottoms were both prominent Light families. Greengrass and Bones were neutral, but the Bones sometimes allied with the Potter Alliance. The other two families left of their high status were the Blacks, who were just as important as the Potters, and Notts. The last two were both Dark families and Orion headed up the Black Alliance.

It was going to take a lot of negotiating and political maneuvering between both Lord Potter and Lord Black. It had surprised Charlus when James had written home during his first year telling him all about the friend he had made. Sirius Black, heir to the House of Black. He didn't know if he was more shocked that Sirius became friends with his son or the fact of the boy getting sorted into Gryffindor. Even though they were related didn't mean they were guaranteed to be friends in fact it was quite the opposite. Two different political views should have put them both off from each other, but Sirius had been rebellious and didn't want any part of his family. Charlus knew Walburga abused the boy. At first he suspected it, but when the Black heir had come to his home in the middle of the night, at the age of sixteen, after having been tortured it made it clear to Lord Potter what his life was like at home.

Now their Houses were joining once more except this time it was even more important. Never before had their succession line come together with an heir. It was certainly going to make the papers once everyone were to find out about their sons and the upcoming bonding ceremony. Both Lords would have to try to make an alliance while keeping their own happy. It would be tiring and demanding to try to find common ground. Charlus knew they had to lay the ground work for when their sons would eventually take their place. Then they would need to have it completed by the time their heir came to take over as he would be the first Lord Potter-Black in history.

"Master Griphook, Master Ragnok may your gold increase as your enemies' blood spills." Charlus gave the proper greeting with an incline of his head.

"Lord Potter, may your gold rise evermore." Griphook greeted but both goblins inclined their head. "Now," he paused getting straight down to business after the greetings were out of the way and Lord Black straightened. "We are here to negotiate a marriage contract between the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black."

"I have been thinking it over and I propose we keep our accounts separate." Orion suggested.

"I agree if only to make sure both of our lines continue. Even though this child will be Lord Potter-Black we can have him give his first son the last name of one of his Houses and the second son the other." The four of them knew they could split it up with James and Sirius' children, but they needed their first grandson to unite the families so that it would make the alliance go smoothly and become strong under one leader. It was fact that both Charlus and Orion were the unofficial leaders of the Wizengamot even if they weren't on the same side.

"Sirius will keep his last name with no additions to it," Lord Black declared daring any to argue however Charlus knew not to. Orion's family only managed to produce two sons and were just as close to coming to an end as was the Potters in their main succession. True they had a lot of family, the Blacks more so, but they could not claim the title of Head of House.

"I want a two child contract," Charlus said.

Orion shook his head in disagreement. "We are on the brink of extinction for our families, Lord Potter."

Charlus thought about it. "A three child contract then."

"I can agree to that," Lord Black said. "The first will be Potter-Black, the second a Potter and the third a Black." He said grudgingly knowing his couldn't be first because Sirius was the submissive in the relationship. Charlus nodded in agreement to what was said. All the while the goblins were writing this down.

"For the consort price I will give the Blacks 175,000 galleons." Lord Potter spoke up next. "And for every child provided to the family will the Blacks receive 50,000 galleons."

Orion inclined his head in acceptance while the goblins added it to the contract. "For the dowry I will give the Potters a villa in Italy that has a winery. I will give half of all sales to the Potters."

Lord Potter made a noise of agreement before they hammered out all the pesky details of the contract until they were both satisfied with it. It was signed with a flourish and glowed gold before copies were made for each Head and then the original was placed into the Potter vault since James was the dominant.

Both Lords left with the somewhat grudging promise to meet to discuss how they were to make their alliances work.


	3. Chapter 3

By Polaris Aries Black

The Potter-Black Heir

Chapter 3

Thanks for reading, commenting, giving kudos to the story, and adding TPBH to your bookmarks. I know this one is really short, but I didn't want to make you all wait even longer. I will say that I will do my best to update once every week. Summer is usually the best time for me to write so I am determined to see this story to its finish.

/ / / / /

Sirius stared moodily at his desk not even bothering to pay attention in his charms class. He was able to perform the spell easily so he saw no need in practicing any further. Professor Flitwick didn't notice his inattention as he was too busy trying to teach Peter the correct wand movements. The reason for his current sullen mood was the fact that James had been avoiding Lily and it was becoming increasingly obvious he hadn't told her of the marriage contract between them.

He wasn't even going to think about the letter he received from his father about said contract. It would only make him even more emotional. The fact that they wanted him to produce three children was a little daunting. He hadn't even had the first one yet! He looked up once more to see Lily looking at James in concern. Sirius could tell that his best friend and sometimes lover did notice the looks but was doing his best to ignore them. Sighing in frustration, the gray eyed teen decided he would talk to James after class. They had a free period before Transfiguration.

The thought of what would happen if the Potter heir didn't end his relationship plagued his mind for the rest of class. He was on the verge of tears once more. His emotions had been all over the place. According to the book 101 Things to Know About Male Pregnancy his feelings were even more unstable due to the pregnancy hormones playing havoc on his body since he was a male. Females do get moody when their pregnant but it was worse for guys since their bodies weren't usually made for carrying babies.

When the professor dismissed the class, Sirius motioned to James to wait up. He cast one more look at Lily who glared at her boyfriend before heading down another hallway. The bespectacled boy sighed heavily, but followed him into an abandoned classroom. The grim animagus whirled on James feeling his temper rise at the anxious face of the other teen.

"What the bloody hell James?" He yelled using his actual name to get his point across.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" James looked truly stricken when he saw a tear slipped down Sirius' cheek.

"You! I mean why haven't you told Lily about… you know… me? About us?" He demanded shakily.

"I just don't know how to, alright?"

"Yeah well if you wanted this to be a political marriage you should have said so!" Sirius felt the baby's magic become restless instead of the usual gentle buzz it gave off. But he couldn't get over his anger at the hurt James caused.

"Don't put words in my mouth Siri."

"Take her as a lover then if you want her so badly. Just know you won't be in my bed unless its to fulfill the contract." He sneered. Sirius couldn't handle this the baby was getting more agitated and all he wanted to do was leave. Storming past James he barely made it to the door before he was pushed, albeit a little gently, against the wall. He barely had time to react before James' soft lips came crashing down on his. For a moment he didn't respond but the other teen was persistent in getting a reaction out of him. Finally letting himself go into the kiss he opened his mouth in soft sigh. It was all the invitation James needed before he thrust his tongue past his lips.

Hands gripped his waist and he felt himself being lifted up. Not breaking the kiss he wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist leaning back against the wall. James began placing open mouthed kisses down his throat all the while grinding his erection against Sirius. All the grayed eyed wizard could do was let out breathy moans and sigh James name as he moved his head to the side giving his lover better access.

Sirius pulled on James hair and when he came back up he kissed him once again. Sirius hands fisted in the other teen's messy hair due to the surprise of having his school uniform suddenly disappear from his body. He was impressed that James could do that wandlessly, but he was distracted when James dropped to his knees.

"Fuck," he panted as he felt his lover's warm breath against his the tip of his cock. James swiped the engorged head with his tongue collecting the precum. A whimper escaped from Sirius making the other teen let out a dirty chuckle.

"Please James, please," Sirius begged.

It was all that he needed to say because soon he watching his thick shaft disappear inch by tantalizing inch in James mouth. Hazel eyes met gray ones and then he felt the head of his cock brush against the soft flesh in the back of James throat. A groan was pulled from him when James began to bob his head up and down Sirius' length. He felt his magic dance across his skin and he could feel the other teen's come up to meet his. It made the sensations of James sucking his hard length even more erotic.

"Merlin yes!" Sirius yelled as his James went all the way down on him once more. Hands began to gentle fondle his balls and it was all he could do to hold his orgasm back. It was all for naught though because the next time James took him completely in, Sirius felt him swallow and he finally came undone. He gave small thrusts as he came so hard that the magic that had been intertwining with his lover's seemed to surge into their bodies in a powerful and sensual heat it made him blank with pleasure. He could practically feel James climax along with him as the magic invaded both their bodies.

After the mind blowing climaxes they each had spelled themselves clean. The tingles of the spell caressing their sensitive skin caused shivers to run down both their spines. Finally, when they were looked less like they were doing something naughty they both headed out of the classroom. Thankfully, the hallway was cleared so no one would see their slightly flushed faces.

It wasn't until later that day that Sirius realized exactly what he had done. James was still technically with Lily and for them to do something like that was truly hurtful to the girl. Even if she didn't know what happened it still was wrong. They had both had been caught up in their own emotions and didn't think about anything else. It didn't help that it felt like their magic was more than agreeable with their actions.

Feeling like a complete bastard Sirius sulked in the dorm and was determined to talk to James when he saw him next.

 


	4. Chapter 4

By Polaris Aries Black

The Potter-Black Heir

Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

::::~::::~::::~::::

"This will be a scandal in the Daily Prophet, Charlus." Dorea told her husband as she sat regally in the chair in front of his cherry wood desk in his study. The study was done in golds and reds much to her husband's inner Gryffindor pleasure. Shelves of books and Potter grimoires lined the walls. There was an empty portrait in there that usually housed Charlus' father who must be in a different portrait somewhere else in the manor at the moment.

"Two heirs from prominent families unable to wait till marriage before getting pregnant, I can see the article now. What will our allies think of the example our son set for their own heirs?" She brushed back a curl of her hair behind her ear. Dorea hoped her husband was planning on doing damage control so the Daily Prophet wouldn't write a completely trashy article on her son's hastily planned marriage. If not then Dorea would just have to show those reporters why they should fear the wrath of Lady Potter.

Charlus had a mischievous smile playing upon his lips. "Let me worry about the Daily Prophet, Dorea. There are of no importance if they know what's good for them. As for our allies well, my love, they will be too busy gossiping about how the Potters were able to set up a contract to a male bearer. One that no one else had the chance of trying to tie to the own families. I am willing to wager they would be falling over themselves to get in our good graces now that the Potters and Blacks have allied together in marriage."

Dorea knew that would be true. It was common knowledge that male bearers were ideal in most pureblood marriages. Male pregnancy was able to happen because of magic and all that magic effects the baby's core allowing it to be more powerful than a baby who was carried by a woman. A lot of the old families would be jealous of the fact that Sirius had been contracted to her son James. She couldn't help but think how lucky Sirius ended up being because he could have been set up to marry to anybody and he would have no say on who it would be. Not that she approved of them getting pregnant so young, but she could admit if only to herself that it was a blessing in disguise for Sirius. How many purebloods could say they found love in their arranged marriage? Not many indeed.

"Very true," she agreed. "I cannot help but feel so glad that Sirius and James are together. I know it might not be Sirius that James was hoping to marry, but I think they will have a fine and prosperous marriage. I know love will grow between the two." Dorea said with happy thoughts of the upcoming bonding ceremony playing through her head. There was definitely a lot of planning she had to do. "We must plan to have the ceremony soon so that it will not be even more scandalous with Sirius' baby bump being too big."

"Yes dear."

"Oh and I must get into contact with Walburga. I do hope I will be able to plan most of it. I do not want my son's wedding to be done in all black and dark colors. I foresee her wanting it to be all gloomy like a funeral." Dorea said a scowl marking her brow.

"I'm certain you will be able to dissuade her of the more horrible choices she makes."

"Of course I will," Dorea stated haughtily. "I was a Slytherin after all and I always get what I want." She smirked at her husband. Her father had not wanted her to marry Charlus but she had used all her cunning to get Cygnus to agree to have his daughter marry a Potter. After that nothing could be too hard for her to accomplish if she sets her mind to it.

Charlus laughed thinking fondly of the past shared between them. "Yes my Slytherin Queen always gets her heart's desires." He winked at her.

"Cheesey just like your son."

"You wound me so," he said placing a hand against his heart.

"Get back to work, husband mine. I shall have to try and owl Walburga. Goodness knows how she will react to the news of our son's engagement. I pity Orion really I do."

::::~::::~::::~::::

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" James asked spelling a silencing charm around them as they stood in the cleared hallway with their year mates gone as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. He had been avoiding his girlfriend ever since he received the news that Sirius was pregnant. If the baby's heartbeat didn't pound into his head that he wasn't going to be able to continue his relationship with Lily than his father's letter about the marriage contract surely drove the point home.

It wasn't that he didn't want Sirius or the baby. In fact it was the opposite as he was already feeling possessive of what he considers 'his'. But it didn't completely stifle the heartache he felt now that he couldn't have the girl he had for so long wanted to be his. He loved Lily with all his heart and if Sirius hadn't ended up pregnant than he probably would have gone on to marry her. James was so mixed up with his feelings and thoughts that he needed to have that time to himself to figure out where his life was going to go. Yesterday with his argument with Sirius and actions thereafter had made him come to his senses so to speak. He was going to marry his lover and their magic was so compatible that they were able to create life together. Oh he could blame it on the fact that their Houses were close to dying out and family magic might have had a hand in the conception too. It still didn't diminish what Sirius and he had together and maybe this was how it was supposed to happen. It wasn't perfect. Merlin was it not perfect, what with him already in a relationship with Lily, however he could still see it as a good thing. Sirius and he would make their marriage work and James could not deny the attraction he felt for his best friend. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Lily emerald eyes flashed angrily at him. James winced.

"Oh so now the great James Potter deigns to speak to me again?"

"I was a right tool Lils," he said running a hand through his messy black hair. "And for that I apologize."

Lily sighed. "What's going on with you James? I know you've been really stressed these past couple days. I know it's not NEWTs since you never stress over tests… so why have you been avoiding me?" She asked hurt clearly showing through her tone.

"I don't know how to tell you…. Merlin I really…" James struggled to find the words. "You see, before you agreed to date me well I was sort of seeing Sirius. It was more of a friends with benefits than anything else. Just there's always been attraction between both of us and this year I well we had se-"

"I don't need to know about your past lovers. I know that you dated before though I never knew you were with Sirius. It doesn't matter to me as long as you're still not seeing him."

When James said nothing to that Lily felt her temper rising. "Are you just playing with me? What want both Sirius and me? Have your cake and eat it too, huh?"

"What does eating a cake have to do with this?" James asked confusedly.

"Ugh never mind! Are you saying you cheated on me?"

"I'm sorry," James whispered genuinely sorry for the emotional pain he was causing her. "This is not an excuse but Sirius… he's pregnant and well… magic is trying to draw us closer so the baby stays strong and healthy. It's sort of like a little compulsion, but I admit that I did it mostly of my own free will."

"I hate you, James Potter. I can't believe you would do this to me. I don't care if Sirius is pregnant but the fact that you didn't have the guts to say anything to me before you did whatever you did with him. You're nothing but a complete and utter bastard! Don't ever talk to me again." Lily said with tears shining in her green depths as she walked away from him.

::::~::::~::::~::::

"It says here that you will have to get a cesarean section to have the baby." Remus said showing the picture of the procedure in one of the books Sirius had on male pregnancy.

"Ugh don't remind me Moony!" Sirius whined throwing an arm over his eyes as he lie on his bed.

"At least you don't grow a vagina," Peter whispered the word as if he was being very naughty just speaking the forbidden word aloud.

"Thank Morgana for small mercies!" Sirius said dramatically.

"It is actually a myth that people think males who become pregnant can birth their children naturally. Like somehow magic makes it possible or something at least that's what it said in one of the books I flipped through." Remus put in as he turned another page in the book he was reading.

"Well I'm glad it's not really like that. I think I'd rather they cut me open then have something that big coming out some hole." All three boys shuddered at the very thought.

It was quiet for a moment between the boys. Remus was busy reading the books Sirius' father sent him. Sirius was starting to get sleepy because James wasn't there to support him with his magic. Being pregnant was very draining without James here, Sirius thought. Peter sat on the floor scribbling an essay for Transfiguration.

"Do you think Prongs told Evans about you know?" Peter asked rolling up the parchment with his essay on it and taking out his Potions textbook to start on yet another homework assignment.

"I think so. Why else would she have missed dinner?"

"Yeah Prongs left early too. He didn't even talk to us all that much. Padfoot are you two fighting?" The rat animagus asked, but a soft snore was his only answer he looked up to find Sirius asleep.

"Let's let him sleep. He's probably tired from having to go to classes and perform magic even when most of his is going to support the baby." Remus said going back to his book. He hadn't really known about male pregnancy before he found out Sirius was able to get pregnant. Purebloods kept their secrets close to their chest, but it was common knowledge between those families that some men have the ability to carry a child within their body. It was rare, but not unheard of in those older pureblooded families. Peter shrugged and once more focused on his homework that was due tomorrow.

They were interrupted a while later when James came into their shared dorm. Technically he had the Head Boy bedroom to himself but he thought he should probably avoid Lily as much as possible right now. His eyes were automatically drawn to his sleeping lover and he got into to bed with Sirius pulling the blanket over them. He rested his back against the headboard and Sirius sleepily moved his head to rest on his lap. James could already feel his magic feeding, as that's the only word he could think of to describe it, the baby so it could give Sirius' a break. He felt bad that he avoided him for so long that evening leaving Sirius with no choice but to go to bed early. He silently promised to not make the same mistake again.

"Did you talk to Evans?"

James looked up from where he was studying Sirius' face. "Yeah."

"And…"

"Peter if he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have too." Remus said sternly using Peter's real name to make it obvious to drop the subject.

"Sorry," the smaller boy said though he still looked curiously up at James from his position on the red carpeted floor.

"It's fine Moony. We talked and it didn't end well."

"Are you okay?" The sandy haired teen asked.

"I will be. I know I had to do it, but I didn't realize how hard it was going to be." He sighed his fingers trailing through Sirius' long locks.

"How'd she take it?"

Remus rolled his eyes at how obtuse Wormtail could be.

James shrugged. "She told me not talk to her ever again."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said summoning a book from Remus' pile with his wand. This one was all about how to care for a magical baby. He settled in for quiet night after a trying day all the while Sirius slept soundly against him.

::::~::::~::::~::::

Sirius jumped out of bed elbowing James in the stomach as he rushed to the bathroom to throw up. He felt someone come behind him pulling his hair from his face and rubbing soothing circles against his shuddering back. He could vaguely make out James voice telling him that he was going to be okay and it will be over soon. When he felt like there was nothing left in his stomach he pulled back. His fiancé flushed the toilet for him and he distantly heard him call out to one of the Hogwarts house elves to bring him some peppermint tea to help with the nausea. James pulled him to his feet and helped him get settled in his bed.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid. I can get into bed all by myself."

"Well you elbowed me pretty hard I think you can indulge me while I spoil you. Be grateful I let you get away with elbowing me, your snoring, and last but no means least putting your icy cold feet between my legs."

Sirius grinned. "I put up with your constrictor like hold on me when I sleep and all your many other annoying quirks. Plus I'm pregnant with your child so you can deal with my snoring and cold feet."

"Oh so he's only my child?"

"Of course, especially when he's causing me to vomit every day."

James chuckled. "Okay you have me there, Pads."

A house elf popped into the boys' dormitory and handed Sirius a cup of tea before leaving just as quickly. Sirius sipped it slowly as he looked around the room to see that both Moony and Wormtail were still asleep. He looked questioningly at James who took a seat on the bed next to him.

"I put a silencing charm on their beds so they wouldn't have to wake up so early with the both of us."

"Thoughtful of you."

"Hey I can be thoughtful!"

Sirius snorted.

"You're mean." James pouted.

"I've been thinking," Sirius said after a moment of quiet between the two of them. "What are we going to name him?"

"Do we have to think of one right now?"

"No, but I was just wondering which family tradition are we going to follow for him. I mean he's going to be both a Potter and a Black."

"I see what you mean."

"Blacks are named after stars…"

"And Potters are named after our ancestors," James finished.

"Just something to think about," Sirius said resting against James more comfortably.

"Maybe we should do both. Like name him after a star and then one of my family names."

"Could we use your name?"

"I guess we could. My middle name is Charlus for my father."

"A star name for his first then?"

"Maybe," James said wrapping his arm around Sirius' waist to rest his palm against the place where the baby was. Padfoot's hand came to rest on top of James own. "We still have loads of time to think more on names."

"I know," Sirius agreed. "I guess we should try to get a little more sleep before classes." He said yawning tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews help motivate me to write more ;)


End file.
